1921 Italian general election
8 | popular_vote2 = 1,347,305 | percentage2 = 20.4% | swing2 = 0.1% | image3 = | leader3 = Giovanni Giolitti | leaders_seat3 = | party3 = National Blocs | seats3 = 105 | seat_change3 = New | popular_vote3 = 1,260,007 | percentage3 = 19.1% | swing3 = New | map_image = | map_size = | map_caption = | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Elected Prime Minister | before_election = Giovanni Giolitti | after_election = Ivanoe Bonomi | before_party = Italian Liberal Party | after_party = Italian Reform Socialist Party }}General elections were held in Italy on 15 May 1921. It was the first election in which the recently acquired regions of Trentino-Alto Adige, Venezia Giulia, Zara and Lagosta island elected deputies, many of whom from Germanic and South Slav ethnicity. Some areas along the Adriatic Coast that were occupied after the Adriatic War did not take part. The election was held during the early stages of the Decennio Rosso, a ten year period of political violence and proletarian unrest. The Communist Party of Italy, formed out of the Italian Socialist Party, emerged as the largest party. Their vote share, however, was lower than that of the socialists in 1919 due to a number of reasons, including the formation of the Unitary Socialist Party after the expulsion of the reformists, and a loss of revolutionary fervor after two years of failed unrest. Much of the parties opposed to the communists combined into an electoral coalition known as the National Blocs, led by Italian Liberal Party under Giovanni Giolitti. Included in the coalition was the Italian Fasci of Combat led by Benito Mussolini, which until then had been largely irrelevant in Italian politics. The coalition failed to achieve a majority, falling slightly behind the Italian People's Party. A government was formed in July with Ivanoe Bonomi, a politician from the Reformist Socialist Party, as Prime Minister. His government had the backing of most of the non-leftist parties. It lasted until February 1922. Parties and leaders Coalitions Results | label2 = PPI | value2 = 20.4 | color2 = | label3 = BN | value3 = 19.1 | color3 = | label4 = PLD | value4 = 10.4 | color4 = | label5 = PLI | value5 = 7.1 | color5 = | label6 = PSU | value6 = 4.8 | color6 = | label7 = PDSI | value7 = 4.7 | color7 = | label8 = PRI | value8 = 1.9 | color8 = | label9 = PSRI | value9 = 1.9 | color9 = | label10 = PdC | value10 = 1.7 | color10 = }} Due to the existence of the National Blocs coalition, the seat totals for the Italian Fasci of Combat, Italian Social Democratic Party and Italian Liberal Party only represent those elected on opposition lists or in areas where a National Blocs list did not run. Deputies that were elected via the National Blocs are included as part of the National Blocs seat total regardless of party affiliation. Category:General elections in Italy